<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Werewolf by Night by NerdyPuddinCup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337957">Werewolf by Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup'>NerdyPuddinCup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Marvel Universe, Other, Werewolf, werewolf by night - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Russell was an ordinary teenager. That is until his 18th birthday reveals an ancient curse that had been upon his family and more importantly, himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name's Jack Russell and things finally seemed to be looking up for me. I was 18 years old today, my whole life in front of me. I could finally get away from my Step-father and have a little independence. One thing that did suck though is that I would be leaving my mother and younger sister Lissa at the mercy of him and his 'chauffeur'.<br/>
My Step-Father was a wealthy movie producer in Hollywood. He didn't much care for me and my sister, but we were a packaged deal if he wanted to keep my mother. How this snake ever managed to get himself wrapped around such a sweet woman like my mother is beyond me. And then there was his driver. A large boorish man named Grant. He seemed more like the muscle for Philip Russell than just his driver.</p><p>Grant was a small man in reality despite his physical size. He liked to remind others how alpha he was to everybody, especially my mother. He'd grab her too hard, pull her forcefully, and get in her face if what she wanted went against what his employer said. I wanted nothing more than to kick his ass, but I knew that he would destroy me in a fight. It was a really frustrating situation to tell you the truth.</p><p>Whatever, I wasn't going to let this spoil my mood. It was my 18th birthday and I was going to celebrate it proper. First I had to make sure my mom was okay of course. I got her an ice pack for her newest bruise. I tried to tell her to get out, to get away...but she told me I would understand when I was older.<br/>
"I'm 18 now mom. How much older do I have to be?" I asked her. She didn't respond, instead she just reached up and put a gentle hand on my cheek and wished me a happy birthday. I kissed her forehead and shook my head before leaving.</p><p>"Gonna see Emma tonight?" Cane a voice that made me smile as I reached the door. I turned around and it was my sister with a shit eating grin on her face. Her and I were only a year apart in age so we were the best of friends. I picked her up and she tried to squirm her way out but there was no escaping my iron vice.</p><p>"What's wrong Lissa? Afraid I'll replace ya?" I teased and moved to give her face some smooches and as I predicted, she screamed and swatted at my face.</p><p>"Get off you fucking loser!" She cried out on laughter. Before I could put her down myself a very angry voice called out my name. It was Philip. He stood in the doorway, cigar in his mouth and annoyance clearly painted on his features.</p><p>"You're a man today Jack. I suggest you start acting like it." He said sternly. Like I said, he didn't like me and my sister. I put her down and looked at the man, narrowing my eyes at him. Oh I couldn't stand this bloated jerk.</p><p>"I suggest you mind your own business Phil. As you said, I'm a man today. I don't need to listen to you asshole." Where did that come from? Even Lissa looked surprised at me. I was always rather quiet around Philip. Before he or anyone else could say anything, I left the house and slammed the door behind me.</p><p>When I got outside, I found Grant working on my mother's car. The way I had slammed the door had clearly gotten his attention. He stood up, wiping oil from his hands with a rag.<br/>
"Well, aren't we feeling aggressive today rich boy?" He said with that damn smirk of his. I hated when he called me that. I never asked for any of this. It wasn't my fault my mother married a rich man who treated her like a trophy. And this guy, my Step-father's attack dog always liked to talk down to me and my mother. I clenched my fists and I'll admit, I really wanted to clock him one good. But, I knew better than that. I wasn't an idiot. Instead I just brushed past him, making sure to bump my shoulder into him as I walked. That was the wrong move.</p><p>As soon as I walked past him, I felt my hair get grabbed and tugged back. I was pulled by Grant who delivered a punch right to my stomach which knocked the air out of me. I fell to my hands and knees and I tried to catch my breath. "Ya think just cause you're 18 now that you can be a tough guy?" Grant asked. "Lemme tell ya something bitch boy, your dad owns your ass. Forever." With that, Grant turned back to the car and continued working. I got up, feeling only slightly dizzy from the unexpected punch. More so I was running on the adrenaline. Maybe Grant was right, I was feeling aggressive today. Must just be the hormones. Puberty wasn't done yet for me after all. And my mood always took a nose dive dealing with Phil and his rabid dog.</p><p>It was already starting to get into the late afternoon by the time that I'd gotten to the Shake Shack. It was a favorite spot for me and Emma. When I walked in I saw her sitting at our table. She'd already ordered for me which was fine. She knew what I liked. I gave her a kiss before I sat down across from her. "Sorry I'm late." I apologized and then explained what had happened before I left.</p><p>"What an asshole. Well, don't worry. When we get our own place, you'll never have to deal with them again." She said as she stirred her strawberry shake. It made me smile. We've been looking for a place we could rent, just the two of us and we were getting close. Emma and I met in high school. She has moved to LA from the Poconos so she was suffering from some culture shock.</p><p>I befriended her, nothing romantic at the time. But, as we got closer our feeling for one another seemed to become more apparent. And now? Now I was crazy about this girl. Her eyes just had this way of drawing me in. I loved those eyes. I think they were my favorite part of her, as cheesy as that sounds. I really think she's the one. "It's gonna be a full moon tonight you know?" She asked with a grin. "I was thinking for your big day that we could have a midnight picnic. Stare up at the moon and stars, make a little love..."<br/>
"Get down tonight?" I finished off her thought with a chuckle. "Honestly Em, there's no other way I'd rather spend my time." I said with a big dopey smile on my face. We finished eating our food, paid, and off we were in her car. I drove despite the fact that I didn't have a car of my own. Philip said o hadn't earned it but it was really just his own way of keeping a leash on me.</p><p>The sun was just about set by the time we pulled up to our spot. It was perfect. We could look down and see the city lights, and we could see the sky above clearly as well. I just held Emm in my arms, we discussed our plans, our dreams, and just enjoyed each other's company. The moon rose as we kissed in the back of her car, and that's when things changed forever.</p><p>First Night:<br/>
I had to pull away from kissing her which sucked as much for me as it did for her. But I had to. I started not to feel well at all. "Jack?" She asked, putting her hand to my forehead before quickly retracting it. "Jesus, you're burning up..." She was right. It felt like I was on fire, both inside and outside of my body. I had to cry out it was so intense. I had to cool down. I ripped my shirt off, yeah actually ripped it. Somehow, it just made the heat worse. I cried out to Jesus to help me, but I would learn that he had already forsaken me.<br/>
My body began to shake and convulse as if I was having some sort of seizure. Emma and I both screamed as we watched the bones in my hands began to break and extend. The pain was blinding but it was nothing compared to what was coming. Hair began to grow over my body as the sounds of my bones shaping, breaking, and moving began to drown out our screams. Every vertebrae on my spine popped out and became prominent one at a time and each one hurting more than the last. My nails grew out to claws and my legs extended and bent horribly. Emma tried to call 911 and explain what was happening, at least I think that's what I heard. The pain was too much to focus on much else. I could feel my organs start to go into failure, and somehow I still lived, and then they got bigger inside of me as my body did as well. My teeth sharpened to points abs the bones in my face ripped from my skull and pushed forward in agonizing torment. Thankfully, that was when things had finally gone black.</p><p>I woke up god knows how long later? I was in the woods, near a stream that was rippling along. When my senses were finally about me I looked around for Emma, or her car. When I called out to her, that's when the taste in my mouth became apparent. It was like raw meat and metal. I looked at my hands and saw them covered in blood. My jeans were torn to shreds and my stomach was on fire. I couldn't stop it from coming out. The red bile that came from my stomach and out my mouth had shocked me. I could see bits of flesh strewn about it. But then I saw something that made my blood run cold, a sight I would never forget as long as I lived. There, in the bloody vomit floated the surface...it was Emma's eye, the eyes that I had fallen in love with, the eyes that I had gotten lost in more times than I could could. Why...why was it here like this?<br/>
Dear Lord, what have I done?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack Russell awakes from a horrid nightmare, only to come face to face with the truth that it wasn't a dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I had emptied my stomach of every last thing that had been consumed it was in pain and my throat was on fire. I couldn't bare to look back at the pile of meat that I had evacuated from my body. I already knew what it was. Looking at my reflection is the clear water of the creek I couldn't even recognize myself. I looked like some kind of mad man. My eyes were sunken in, my hair dirty and matted, and my face covered in a mix of hardened blood and fresh bile.</p><p>I reached my hands into the liquid and oh it felt amazing. As I washed my face and body off I had to drink some. I had dehydrated myself from puking out my guts. Once I was cleaned I fell back onto the creek bank and just stared up at the sky as my mind buzzed with so many questions it was maddening. The worst part was when I closed my eyes. Oh the things I saw.</p><p>I saw Emma looking at me with such fear and confusion. She put her hands up as if to defend herself from me. She screamed my name, told me no, to stop but I didn't. I saw chunks of my beautiful Emma get ripped away as her screams were drowned out my terrible grunts and growls. I watched a hand that was connected to my body but wasn't mine swipe at her, and the blood that poured out of her...my eyes flew back open and I wound up throwing up water that I had just drank.</p><p>Eventually I passed out from utter mental and physical exhaustion. Sleep granted me no respite from the horror that had happened. I dreamed in more grim detail of what had happened to my darling Emma. How is left her in a state that was unrecognizable, and her pink corvette had been painted a dark crimson. By the time that I woke up I was still exhausted.  The sun was hanging low in the sky, how long had I passed out for? What had happened truly? Did I do this to her? I had to have, she came out of my stomach. I wanted to throw up again but this time nothing came out.</p><p>When I finally decided to stand up and was ready to try to walk I stopped in my tracks. There, in front of me was a gray wolf. Wolves were rare in California. There hasn't been a wild wolf pack seen in the state in about a century, but here it stood just staring at me. There was no fear in either of us it seemed. There was an almost,,,familiar sense shared between the two of us. Eventually the wolf just turned and walked away. What the hell was that about? And why did it feel so natural to me?</p><p>By the time that I had made it back to civilization, the night sky was out and the moon was bright. Suddenly, that burning started again. No, no not again. God in heaven please Not again. I fell to my knees and screamed as the same that had happened the night before happened now. Once more my body confronted and changed. Bones extended, broke, and rejoined. Hair grew all over as I lost control of my own body. Much to my horror however, I did not lose consciousness this time. This time, I was there in my own head as my body was taken control of.</p><p>Second Night:</p><p>As if in a dream I found myself in the mist moistened streets of downtown Los Angeles. I stuck to the dark alleyways, away from the people that were in the open. Despite being dark, I saw perfectly. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be free, to be in the forest where I belonged. My stomach rumbles with hunger and I could feel my desires for death and meat growing within me. Down one alley I heard a scream. Prey? Maybe.</p><p>From the shadows I watched as a man had a woman pushed against a disgusting building wall. She tried to fight him off but the man was too big, too strong. One of his hands was wrapped around her mouth to stop her screaming while the other tire away at the woman's clothes. Something about this made me angry. Didn't like this...I made my approach and let out a low growl. The man turned and there was a moment of fear shared on his and his potential victim's face. The attacker spoke to me, I didn't listen. He held out his knife to me, he was threatening me.</p><p>He may have been big but I was bigger. It was clear I wasn't leaving and so he let go of the woman and moved to stab me. As the glistening blade cane down, a hand that was mine and at the same time not shot out and grabbed his wrist. A quick twist caused the man to scream out in pain and drop the knife. Another hand, matching the other fur covered one reached out and grabbed his face. I lifted him easily and now he was the one squirming. There was something rewarding about that. I pulled the man in close and sink my teeth into him, ripping away a chunk of his shoulder. He screamed in pain against my hand but I didn't care. The meat was good and I wanted more.</p><p>I pushed the man down onto the ground and just began to eat. My claws and fangs tearing huge chunks of him away as I consumed the meat. Blood and bits of flesh flew about as the man's essence left his body and all that was left was meat. Nothing stood in my way, organs were chewed through and bones torn apart like twigs. When finally I had eaten my fill of the man my eyes fell upon the woman who  instead of running away from the grotesque scene she had instead cowered in the corner. Looking upon her I felt no pity, all there was in me was hunger.</p><p>Someone must have called the police when they heard the screams, because by the time I was done eating the woman two police cars pulled up. Didn't like their bright flashing lights. The men got out of their cars and held guns up to me. I looked at them, blood running down my face I roared at them. It caused them to step back and left me enough time to run. They fired their guns until they were empty, a bullet hit me in the leg. It stung but it didn't slow me down. Had to get away from these people, from this city. Wanted the forest, wanted to be free. I got down on all fours, running as fast as I could until I couldn't the sounds of the sirens or the shouts of the men anymore.</p><p>I don't know how much time passed from when I was escaping the pursuing police to being outside of my home but it had to have been awhile since the sun was starting to rise and the moon falling by the way side. Why had I come here? Was it just familiar? I don't know but I was tired. So so tired. Eventually I woke up and I was in my bed. Had it all been a dream? Was it all just made up in my mind? Those hopes were crushed when my sister Lissa bursted into the room and hugged me crying.</p><p>"You shit head!" She cried. "Mom and I were so worried about you. We heard about Emma I'm so sorry!" She managed to get out through tears. I managed to pull away from her embrace. Dread built up inside of me as did a sickness. I didn't mean to push her but I had to make it to the bathroom. Once again I emptied my stomach, the white porcelain throne now covered in a new glossy red finish.</p><p>"Jesus Christ..." Lissa said to me standing in the doorway. "What happened to you Jack?" I looked up at her, tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't help it, her looking at me like that and the memories of what had happened the last two nights just cane flooding in.</p><p>"I don't know." Was all I said, over and over again as I curled up on the bathroom floor and cried. Lissa stood me up and helped me back to bed. She may have been younger than me but she always made sure I was taken care of. I love this girl.</p><p>Sadly, the serenity was short lived as the familiar stench of Philip's cigars filled the room. There he stood, unannounced. He looked at us with what appeared to be a mix of his usual contempt and sadness as well. "Lo and behold, the prodigal son returns." The man said, looking directly at me. "You gave your mother quite the scare. She went out last night looking for you, with all her fear and confusion she must have lost control." He explained as he approached, my eyes widened.</p><p>"What happened?" I somehow managed to get out.</p><p>"She had a rather nasty accident. The car is totaled and she's in the hospital. Their not sure if she's going to make it. Good work boy." How dare he? How dare he accuse me of this? I had so many conflicting feelings at the moment. But I knew most of all I had to go see my mother. I got dressed quickly and pushed past the man. No, no. I already lost Emma, I couldn't lose my mother too!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>